A Little advice
by deedee920
Summary: Sam and Oliver conversation extention from 2.09 Brotherhood. Hints of McSwarek.


**Hey there again, everyone! I just wanted to start by thanking you all for the reviews and alerts from my 1****st**** fic. I really appreciate them, more than you know. They were what motivated me to try again with this one. I am in serious RB withdrawal right now, so of course, I was re-watching some episodes. This scene popped into my mind - I felt like more needed to be and/or/was said between Sam and Oliver during 2.09 "Brotherhood" – I hope you like it!**

**Obviously I do not own rookie Blue, or there would be 365 episodes a year ;-)**

~c~c~c~c~c~

"_Alright, listen brother – that thing I wanted to run by you…"_ Oliver started

"_Yeah, right, the 'personal' matter"_, Sam said dryly not really wanting to know where this conversation was headed.

"_Don't say it like that",_ Oliver protested

"_What? What did I say?"_ Sam asked defensibly.

"'_The personal matter'_ _it makes it sound like I can't hoist he sail or something"_

"_Uh, if you can't hoist the sail, I can't help you out brother",_ Sam quipped.

"_That is not what I'm talking about – I've got the opposite problem. When Zoë and I got married, she made three rules. She said if I stuck to the rules, I'd have no problems. Alright – there's no hard drugs, no head spins, no strippers" _Oliver explained.

"_No head spins?"_ Sam asked confusedly.

"_I did some break dancing in my teens and my early twenties…"_

"_You never did any break dancing…"_

"_That's not the point – that's not the point. Pryce's retirement dinner last weekend…"_

"_Yeah, I was there- What about it?"_

"_No, after the dinner some of the boys moved the party over to Jilly's…."_ Oliver admitted sheepishly.

"_Ooohhhh, strippers…"_ Sam replied in a half teasing / half disapproving tone.

"Not 'ooohhhh strippers' this is the first time – hey, hey…" Oliver wanted to make sure he had Sam's attention for the point he was about to make.

"_What?"_

"…_The FIRST time in fourteen years of marriage, that I ever broke one of her rules."_

"_Ummhmmm"_

"_Ok, so this is my question – Do I tell her?"_

"_I don't know"_, Sam stated as he glanced towards his friend. Upon seeing the frantic look on his face, he spoke up –

"_Yes, 100% tell her". _

Oliver was relieved. _"Good. Ok. Alright. Thank you brother"_

"_You're welcome"_ Sam replied, happy to be ending this conversation.

With a single sigh of relief, Oliver proclaimed, _"Let's go get some dim sum!"_

"_Sure"_ Sam replied, while looking at his friend like this was the weirdest conversation he has ever had.

They rode in silence a few more minutes until Oliver spoke up again, "Ok, so I tell her. How do I tell her?"

"What?" Sam asked

"I mean - what should I say?" inquired Oliver.

"I don't know" exclaimed Sam. It was a tiny bit obvious he was getting a little annoyed with the conversation.

"Come on, Sammy", Oliver implored, "I need your help here!"

Sam groaned. "Shaw, how long have you known me now?"

"Long time my friend, a long time"

"Right – and when was the last time you remember me being in an actual 'relationship'?" Sam asked, with his eyebrows up and his chin pointing out.

Oliver squinted one eye and cocked his head to the side gazing upwards, seemingly deep in thought.

Sam glanced at his friend's expression and simply replied, "Exactly! How the hell would I know what to say?" He had hoped that would effectively end the conversation, but Oliver continued with the prodding…

"Well, just try to help me think of something. Look, imagine if you were married…."

"Me? Married?" Sam interrupted with a scoff and a snort.

"Yeah… ummm, I don't know…" Oliver eyed Sam to gauge his reaction, "Ummm, say to… McNally".

"What?" Sam asked incredulously. "Why do you always have to go there?" he asked with a slight shake of his head.

"No, seriously, just listen …" Oliver continued, "Say you did what I did, broke a rule or whatever – What would you tell her?"

"I'm pretty sure that if I were married to McNally, I would have no need to go to a strip club", Sam said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Hey! Watch it buddy", Oliver warned instinctively at the implication that his wife wasn't enough for him. Realizing that Sam meant no harm in his statement, he teased him back, "By the way, I wouldn't be so sure of that! Remember the hooker detail?"

Sam scrunched his face in attempt to laugh at the pathetic attempt, but then another vision crossed his mind –

"Remember Edie?" He asked as a wolfish grin spread across his face. _Yep that was definitely his type of girl. _

"Fine, whatever – we are getting off track here. So, what do I say to her?" Oliver asked again.

Sam thought for a second and let out a sigh – "I guess you just tell her the truth man. Tell her that you made a mistake, and you are not interested in going anywhere else. Tell her how much you love her, that she's all that matters, and that you want nothing else than to be with only _her_"

Oliver thought for a second. "Yeah, you are right. That sounds good. Thanks a lot, brother."

"No problem", Sam said.

Another minute passed in silence before Oliver spoke up again –

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"You should really take your own advice, man", Oliver offered.

"Yeah, yeah…." Sam trailed off while pulling over, "We're here. Just shut up and go get your 'dim sum'."

**The end. I hope you enjoyed it. I love the Oliver/Sam dynamic. I really wish they would show a bit more of it. I am currently kicking around two other story ideas – one about a girls night, and one related to a song (perhaps another karaoke night?)both McSwarek heavy. Feel free to shoot any ideas or suggestions my way – if anyone wants to help be my guide with them, drop me a quick message.**

**Reviews are always welcomed! **


End file.
